Solo un sueño
by cullen n masen
Summary: Seamos sinceros...¿a quién nunca le ha pasado esto?


**La historia original iba a ser mas grande, de hecho la subi con el nombre de Famosos, pero perdí la inspiración y lo deje como lo que originalmente iba a ser, un one-shot.**

**Con respecto a la historia alterna de Eclipse, si la haré, solo denme tiempo.**

**Por mi parte es todo, espero y lo disfruten!**

* * *

Me levante de la arena y empecé mi camino hacia el hotel, que no estaba más que a una cuadra de la playa donde me encontraba, ya fuera de la playa me puse mis sandalias azules que iban a juego con mi vestido del mismo color, que me llegaba más arriba de la rodilla pero no tanto como para que se viera descarado.

Antes de llegar al hotel vi a una multitud de gente que estaba enfrente del hotel y me pare abruptamente.

_Tal vez es alguna marcha por algunos derechos o algo así _pensé mientras reanudaba mi camino, pero al acercarme más vi que no era ninguna marcha o algo así, eran fans de… ¡Edward, Emmett y Jasper!

¿Era esto posible? Esperaba que si, pues desde que se hicieron famosos yo nada más soñaba con algún día encontrármelos.

Peo algo o alguien me distrajo, así que voltee y vi a una señora con su perro y empecé a reírme, ya que la señora iba con una playera que decía Edward Cullen I'm your fan y su perro iba con una playera también que decía Jasper Hale fan number 1, jaja se veían tan graciosos que no pude evitar lanzar una gran carcajada y como respuesta la señora me mando una mirada "envenenada" (pues de maldad nada tenía).

Todavía seguía riéndome cuando Alice y Rose se acercaron a mí.

-¿¡Ya te enteraste?- me grito Alice, pues con los gritos de las fans no podías hablar, tenías que gritar.

-_Están_ aquí- dijo Rose dándole énfasis a la primera palabra

-Lo sé, ¿se están hospedando en el mismo hotel que nosotras?

-¡Siiiiiii!- dijo Alice mientras daba pequeños brinquitos-. Así podré estar más tiempo con mi Jazz

-Alice… ni siquiera lo conoces- le dijo Rose

-¿Y qué hay de Emmett?

-Eso es otro asunto

Yo ni siquiera podía meterme en la pelea, pues… realmente me gustaba Edward Cullen y digo: ¿a quién no le gusta ese Dios griego bajado del Olimpo? Al parecer no todas pensaban igual que yo, ya que a Alice le gustaba Jasper Hale y a Rosalie Emmett Cullen, y si, es hermano de Edward.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estábamos ocupando casi toda la calle y ya hasta habíamos hecho un trafical, no me hubiera dado cuenta si no es por que empezaron a sonar los cláxones y todas nos tuvimos que pegar hasta la banqueta, una vez que todos los coches pasaron, entre las fans se hizo un raro silencio y fue cuando levanté mi vista hacia el balcón del hotel (que estaba hasta la planta alta) y los vi, no es que no los hubiera visto antes, obvio ya los había visto, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Estaban de perfil, y eran mucho más guapos de lo que imagine, ¡y eso que no estaba nada cerca de ellos! , me hubiera gustado verlos más de cerca, pero la distancia no me lo permitía y lo único que logré ver desde la distancia fue el destello de las esmeraldas de Edward, no sé qué fue lo que me ocurrió en ese momento, pero sentí la necesidad de gritarle que bajara, que lo quería ver más de cerca. Y sin proponérmelo, las palabras salieron de mis labios sin pedir permiso:

-¡Hey! ¡Sal de ahí!- les grité, y ya que no había ruido, creo que mis palabras las llegaron a escuchar Edward y sus hermanos (si, también llamaba así a Jasper), tanto que el primero volteo hacia abajo y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por menos de un segundo, pero fue suficiente como para que el chocolate y la menta se mezclaran, sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban y baje la vista

_¿En qué piensas Isabella? Debe de pensar que estás loca y por eso te mira. ¡Escóndete! _Me dijo mi conciencia.

Y como acto muy maduro de mi parte (nótese el sarcasmo) lo primero que se me ocurrió fue esconderme detrás de un árbol. ¡Genial! Ahora además de loca, también debe de pensar que soy tonta.

-¡Salgan! ¡Salgan!...- empezaron a gritar todas las fans, lo bueno es que deben de pensar que lo que grite fue como protesta para que firmaran autógrafos y todas esas cosas, espero que Alice y Rose también piensen eso.

-¡Wow! Bella empezó una protesta- me dijo Rose. ¡Bien! Se lo han creído

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ella- dijo Alice con falso orgullo, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria.

Rose, Alice y yo nos empezamos a reír.

Y como si fuero un imán que es atraído por el polo opuesto, voltee hacia el balcón, pero ya no había nadie.

-¿Qué ves?- me preguntaron mis amigas

-Nada- les mentí, ¿ya había mencionado que era una muy mala mentirosa? ¿No? ¡Pues ya lo saben! No le podría mentir ni a una rata.

Sabía que mis amigas sabían que estaba mintiendo y justo cuando iban a volver a hablar, mi celular sonó. Vi como ellas se alejaban (dándome espacio para hablar) mientras sacaba el celular de mi bolsa, vi el identificador y no conocía el número, pero de todas formas contestaría.

-¿Aló?- contesté

_-¿Isabella Swan?-_ contestó una voz **muy** masculina y aterciopelada, nunca antes había escuchado esa voz, aunque se me hacía familiar…

-Sí, ¿quién habla?

-_Soy Edward Cullen_- ¡Dios! ¡Mátame si esto es un sueño, no podía ser! ¿Edward Cullen? ¿En verdad dijo esas palabras? ¿Será un sueño?-. _¿Estás ahí?-_ preguntó y fue cuando me di cuenta de que no había hablado por un tiempo.

-E-Eh si- logré contestar y las siguientes palabras salieron sin aviso-. ¿En verdad eres Edward Cullen? Tu voz no suena igual…

-_Sí, lo soy, a veces los micrófonos y alteran mi voz, pero si soy yo_- dijo mientras se escuchaba una risa que puedo jurar me convirtió en chocolate derretido.

-¡Ah!- fue mi inteligente respuesta

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo de repente.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Y ¿cómo tienes mi número de celular?- creo que hablar con él hace que tartamudee.

-_Bueno, te lo explicare, hace rato estábamos en el balcón y había un montón de fans en el lobby y en la calle, pero creíamos que nadie nos veía_- excepto yo, agregue en mi interior_-, y fue cuando de repente ya no escuchamos más ruido y después tu gritaste que saliéramos de ahí y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que las fans nos podían ver y de que tu aviso nos decía que nos fuéramos a un lugar más privado_- si tan solo supieras…- _y… bueno, solo queríamos agradecerte ese gesto y le pedimos a la recepcionista que si nos podía dar tu número de celular, se que suena raro pero sentí como si tu estuvieras en este lugar hospedada y por eso se lo pedimos a la recepcionista, claro con un poco de dinero todo se puede._

-Pues… gracias, supongo

-_No, gracias a ti, créeme no nos gusta ser el centro de atención y pues te lo queríamos agradecer, aunque solo fuero por teléfono._

Después de eso se prolongó un largo silencio entre los dos, pero eso no fue lo raro, lo raro fue que no era un silencio incomodo, era todo lo contrario.

-_Supongo que nos estaremos viendo_- dijo de repente, y con eso comprendí, con un poco de tristeza, que ya no quería hablar más conmigo.

-S-Si

-_Por cierto, yo te..._

Dreamed last night of a time and place se empezó a escuchar la canción de From Now On de The Features.

¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿Solo un sueño?

Me fige en la hora que era y...

¡Oh por Dios! ya estaba retrasada, seria mejor que me apurara...

Pero lo único que no pude contener fue mi gran risa, por que, aunque hubiera sido un sueño, lo había disfrutado.

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio? Si les gustó o no, dejen reviews para enterarme.**

**Gracias po leer!**


End file.
